


Delphiniums And Desire

by foxesbox



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Except not really?, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships, Roman being a great best friend, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, i guess, safe sex, sugar daddy to lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Remy Savidge is just a broke 22 year old guy. His life is going terribly wrong and at this point he has nothing to lose, so with encouragement from his best friend Roman... He finds a sugar daddy. Except falling in love wasn't quite part of the plan.





	1. A Paycheck is a Paycheck

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a quick run-down on this - This was a completely random idea that I came up with and then decided to fully write out. Multiple chapters, mutual pining, sugar baby goodness. So here's a quick little note about our two main characters:
> 
> Remy Savidge, a 22 year old, flirty mess of a guy with a coffee addiction and no money. He's 5'5, dark brown hair, grey eyes, tan, sometimes wears eyeliner.  
Emile Picani, a 32 year old therapist with too much money to spend on himself and a love for helping other people. He's 6'0 with light brown, slightly wavy hair and eyes that match. He's pale and covered in light freckles, and hes a dork who loves sweaters and tea.

Remy’s grip on the letter tightened, crumpling the sheets between his fingers. He groaned and threw the letter down onto his small kitchen table before turning to kick his wall. His neighbour’s dog barked, and he glared at the peeling wallpaper as if that would shut the dog up. It didn’t. Obviously. His stomach growled and he opened his fridge, finding nothing but a half empty bottle of some weird smoothie (Something Remus had left behind. Remy hated the stuff.).

Remy grabbed his jacket – Black leather, a gift he’d gotten from Roman – and headed out the door, pushing up his sunglasses as he moved. It wasn’t warm out, the crisp October air bit at his skin and orange leaves crunched under his boots, but the glasses were more of a comfort item than protection from the sun anyway. He made his way to the closest Starbucks and pulled out his wallet groaning when he only managed to pull out a few coins. He replaced his wallet and took out his phone instead.

It didn’t take long for Roman to pick up the call.

“Roman, honey, so you know I’m like, the bestest friend ever-“

Roman laughed. “Want a coffee?”

Remy looked around, squinting through his glasses. “Yeah, of course. How’d you-“

“I’m inside of Starbucks and I can see you, idiot. Come inside.”

Remy chuckled quietly as he hung up the phone, walking inside and seeing a flash of red in the corner. Roman. Perfect. He walked over and fell, rather dramatically, into the seat opposite Roman.

“Alright, spill,” Roman demanded, sitting forward in his seat. He cupped his face with his own hands, watching Remy.

Remy raised an eyebrow. “Spill what?”

“Something’s bothering you. My best friend senses are tingling. What’s up?”

Remy’s face dropped and his entire body seemed to mirror that. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. “My landlord is threatening to kick me out. Work is barely getting me any decent money. I have no food at my house and I’m broke.”

Roman’s expression softened and he reached over the table, taking hold of the hand closest to him. “Hey, Rems?” He said quietly.

“Mm.”

“You know you can stay with me and Remus, yeah? I know Remus is a lot to deal with-“

“He ate my fish.”

“Yeah, ok, ok. I know, trust me. He’s wild and it can be tiring, but he cares about you just as much as I do. The couch isn’t super comfortable but you’re free to crash with us for as long as you need.”

The corners of Remy’s lips twitched up into a smile. He sat back up and Roman squeezed his hand before pulling back.

“Or you could get a sugar daddy,” Roman shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

Remy laughed, but the idea stayed in his mind for the rest of the meeting.

The two sat in the Starbucks for another hour, talking about whatever came to mind. Remy’s worries, while still definitely tugging at him, were pushed back in his head for a while as Roman talked about some new chaotic mixture Remus had created at home. When they finally parted Remy felt better. Not great, but anything was an improvement from his earlier mood.

_‘Or you could get a sugar daddy.’_

Remy took out his phone and scrolled through the app store, trying to find an app that didn’t seem so shady. He found one with good reviews and ratings and sighed. It’s not like he had anything to lose. Maybe if his ‘sugar daddy’ tried to rob him they’d feel bad at how shitty his living situation was and they’d leave him alone. He chuckled at the thought as he downloaded the app and set up a profile.

He spent the next hour looking through profiles, sending his favourites to Roman for his opinions. Some of the bios made him laugh. His eyes caught a flash of pink and blue and he clicked.

_‘Emile Picani, 32’_

Fun, Remy thought. That was only a ten-year difference. Much smaller than the difference between some of his other options. The profile looked a lot more casual than the others – A softer tone, multiple cartoon references. Remy smiled as he screenshotted the profile and sent it to Roman. He got an immediate reply.

‘Princey: look if you don’t fuck him, I will :P’

He took that as a good sign and clicked the ‘Start Talking’ button. His fingers froze over the keyboard as it opened. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to act? How did sugar babies do this?

“Just be like, casual. Be calm. What do you have to lose?” He muttered to himself as he started typing.

_‘Remy Savidge: uhhhHHHH’_

_‘Remy Savidge: damn, you’re so pretty I forgot what I wanted to say’_

Remy groaned to himself and threw himself down onto his bed. There was no way this would work, this was stupid. He couldn’t even send a normal, human sounding message to the guy. How was he going to convince a stranger to pay his bills? How-

His phone buzzed in his hand.

_‘Emile Picani: Cute first move, sugar. You made me blush! Nobody on this app has managed that yet.’_

Remy instantly messaged Roman. How the fuck was he supposed to reply? How the fuck did he actually get a response. What the fuck was happening. He was going to kill Roman for ever suggesting this-

Bzzz.

_‘Emile Picani: Your profile says you’re new to this. I’d be glad to help you out. If you wanna keep talking, here’s my number!’_

Remy saved the number without thinking and instantly texted it.

_‘Remy: is it usually this easy to get a number? damn, ive been doing it wrong all these years’_

_‘Emile: Aww, sugar. You caught my eye more than everyone else. You wouldn’t believe the amount of people that start conversations with ‘Give me money’. It’s crazy.’_

Remy smiled and instantly found himself sucked into the conversation. The two talked back and forth for the remainder of the night, and Remy found himself laughing multiple times. It was nearing 1am when Emile finally said goodnight.

_‘Emile: Sorry to end things here. I need to get to sleep, I have work tomorrow morning. Maybe we could arrange a meeting on Wednesday? There’s a nice little café not too far from my office and I’m friends with the owner.’_

Remy stared down at his screen. Already meeting? Did Emile want to talk about Remy actually being a sugar baby?

‘Emile: Unless I’m being too fast, or I misunderstood your mood. We could wait a little longer?’

‘Remy: no, no, just didn’t expect things to work like this. wednesday works. Some time in the afternoon? i like to sleep in’

‘Emile: Of course, sugar. I’ll see you then.’

Remy smiled as he turned off his phone and lay down. Now he just had to hope that this Emile guy was as friendly as he seemed. He closed his eyes and sighed. Now he just had to wait for Wednesday to roll around.

* * *

* * *

The café that Emile had chosen was nice. Not quite as busy as the Starbucks that Remy had gotten used to, but he appreciated the change. A friendly guy had greeted him as he walked in, all warm smiles and round-framed glasses and soft words. After learning he was waiting for Emile, the guy lead Remy to a table near a window and sat him down.

“Now, what can I getcha? Anythin’ catching your eye?” He asked, motioning towards the menu on the table.

Remy shook his head. “I don’t have any like, money right now. I’m good.”

The grinning man just laughed. “Oh, honey no. You’re waiting for Emmie, aren’t ya? You can order anything you’d like, that man is a softie and he’d’ve brought you something anyway.”

Remy felt his face grow slightly warmer as he looked down at the menu. “Uh- Black coffee and a blueberry muffin, please?”

He received a nod in return. “Of course. I’ll be right back!”

Remy felt the need to shrink back in his seat. Or run. What if this Emile guy didn’t actually arrive, or what if he did but he wasn’t nice, or what if Remy had to pay for himself, or what if this was all just some trap to harvest his organs for pie-

He hid his face in his hands. He’d been around Remus too much.

He heard footsteps and looked up, expecting to see a bright smile and a coffee, instead being greeted by one Emile Picani. Remy’s eyes widened behind his glasses. Emile was tall – Roughly somewhere around 6 feet tall if Remy had to guess, but either way he towered over the table. His hair was light brown and slightly curled at the ends, light freckles dotted over his cheeks and nose, and his eyes behind his glasses looked to be roughly the same light brown as his hair. He smiled and sat down opposite Remy.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long,” He said. “Traffic was terrible today.”

Remy shook his head and shifted in his seat, kinda glad that his shades mostly hid his staring. “I haven’t like, been here for too long.”

It was then that the friendly man from before walked back out, carrying a tray with coffee and a muffin. His eyes lit up when he saw Emile, but he held back his excitement until after he’d given Remy his items.

“Emmie!”

Emile grinned. “Hey Patton! Hope you didn’t scare Remy too much while I was gone.”

Patton pulled a face of mock-offence hand over his chest. “I would never. Dee would for sure, but he’s not in today. Family emergency.”

“Shame,” Emile said, frowning slightly. “I was hoping to set up another session with him. Oh, well- I’ll take the usual please?”

Patton nodded and walked off again. Emile turned his attention back to Remy. “Sorry about all of that, I haven’t been in here for a couple of weeks.”

Remy shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “It’s fine. I get it. I like, do that with my friends too.”

Emile sat back in his seat and rested his arms on the table. “So, lets talk about this. Since you showed up, I’m assuming you haven’t changed your mind about being a sugar baby?”

“No.”

“Good,” Emile smiled, and Remy felt Emile’s eyes burn through his shades. “So, lets set up a few ground rules before we discuss allowances. Is that ok?”

Remy nodded.

“Alright! So, since this isn’t a fully committed romantic relationship, I’m not going to be bothered if you… Hook up with other people when we aren’t together, or even find a partner. That isn’t any of my business and I won’t stop you from doing that.” Emile nodded his head in thanks as Patton put down a plate with a sandwich and a cup of tea. “I don’t work on Wednesdays or most Sundays, so I’m available to meet with you at least once and sometimes twice a week, and if you decide you want to meet more, you’re allowed to ask.”

Remy nodded along quietly as Emile spoke. Sure, he was listening, but he couldn’t help but pay attention to the small details in the older man. The way his hands twitched slightly as he picked up his cup, or the light freckles that ran down his neck.

“Anyway, for your allowance – Is there an amount you’d like to offer up before I say what I was thinking?”

Remy was pulled back out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times as he tried to come up with a number. “Uhhh. $300?”

“A week?”

“Y…Yeah? Is that too much?” Remy asked.

Emile paused for a second before laughing. “Oh, sugar… You really are new to this, huh? You’re precious. Alright, alright, my offer is $800 a week, as well as some gifts when I find something, I think you’ll like.”

Remy’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Of course. Is that ok? We can discuss raising it once we’re both more comfortable with everything and if both of our wants in the relationship change.”

Remy nodded and grinned as he finished his muffin. “Yeah, yeah, that sounds great.”

Emile’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked it. “Oh dear.”

He stood up, dropping a few notes onto the table. “Sorry, sugar. I’m needed back at the office for something. I’ll text you later? We’ll finish up all the final details of the arrangement and hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

Remy made a noise of agreement and Emile rushed out of the door. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. This was definitely a story to tell Roman.


	2. Hot Cocoa and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy tells Roman about his new sugar daddy. Remy and Emile further discuss their arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i proofread this? absolutely not  
sorry for any typos, and this chapter might feel a bit plain. the next chapter is gonna get pretty spicy

“Girl, holy _fuck_!” Remy yelled and he collapsed down onto the couch in the Prince twins’ apartment. Roman laughed as he set down two cans of soda on the table next to an open box of takeaway pizza. Remy kicked his legs up onto the arm of the couch and grabbed a pizza slice. “I have so much to tell you.”

“Well don’t leave me waiting!” Roman replied, picking up his own slice and watching Remy.

“Ok, ok, so-“ Remy sat back up normally and crossed his legs. “He shows up to this like, small café, right? It’s that one just off the main street that looks way to nice to be here. Anyway- He shows up, and he’s fucking _tall_! Like six feet at least.”

Remy ran his fingers through his hair, already feeling his mind race at the thought of Emile. “And he pays for my food and he’s so fucking _sweet_, Ro? And he asks what I think I should get a week, so I say three hundred because that seems reasonable, and he fucking _laughs_ at me?”

“He what? Wait, wait, wait. Was that too much?” Roman asked, eyes full of interest.

Remy shook his head and threw his hands in the air. “No! This hot, rich man goes and offers me eight hundred a week! That’s so much more than I expected!”

Roman’s eyebrows raised in surprise and he jumped up, flapping his hands before pulling Remy up with him. “That’s so good! You’re gonna be ok! See, I come up with the best ideas.”

“Your other idea was for me to move in.”

“You really need to get over the fish thing, Rems.”

There was a moment of silence before they both burst into laughter. Roman pushed Remy back down onto the couch and sat next to him. “So, any other juicy details? When are you next seeing him?”

“Uhh…” Remy checked his phone. “Sunday. Same place as last time I think.”

Roman smiled and hugged Remy. “That’s great. I’m proud of you.”

* * *

* * *

Sunday came around a lot faster than Remy had hoped. He’d spent the few days between the two meetings growing increasingly more anxious. He hadn’t received many texts from Emile, a few ‘_good mornings’_ or little positive messages when Emile had some free time between sessions, but other than that Remy was left to deal with his worries alone.

He texted Roman as he walked down the street towards the café.

_Rems: i don’t know if I can do this anymore_

_Princey: Girl you totally can!! Go get that cash!! I’ll be here with pizza and coffee when you’re done._

Remy sighed and pocketed his phone as he pushed open the café door. Just like before, Emile wasn’t there yet. He sat down at the same table as before. Patton came walking over the table with the same warm smile that he’d last greeted Remy with.

“Mornin’, honey! Nice to see you again. What would you like?” He asked.

Remy shrugged, his hands clenching and unclenching in a nervous response. “Uh..”

Patton noticed and quietened down a bit. “Are you stressin’ out a little? I got a back room you can go and relax in, if you need to. I’ll send Emmie through when he’s here, or he can wait out here until you’re ready?”

Remy shook his head. “It’s like, fine. I’m just… I’m not used to this.”

“Aw, honey, I get it. Emmie’s a sweetheart, I promise. If you’re struggling with something you just gotta tell him.”

“Thanks, Patton.”

Patton smiled again just as the bell above the door jungled and Emile walked in. He picked his notepad back up. “Now, what can I get you, honey?”

“Uh… Hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie?”

“Of course! Emmie, I’ll bring you over your usual,” Patton said with a nod and a wink towards Remy before walking off to make their orders.

Emile took off his jacket and placed it over the back of his chair before sitting down. “I’m so sorry I didn’t reply to your messages last night,” He apologised, gently patting his shirt to straighten it out. “Some issues at work left me with a bit more paperwork than I planned for.”

Remy nodded and fiddled with his sleeve. “It’s fine.”

Emile raised an eyebrow. “Are you doing alright, sugar?”

Remy’s eyes flicker over the table, taking in the slight bumps in the wood and the scratches in the paint. He shrugged. “I don’t like, know what I’m doing. You’ve got experience. So, it’s like… Kinda intimidating I guess.”

The older man smiled and nodded. “We’ll do thing however you’d like, if that makes you feel better. We don’t have to do anything more than dinners if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

Patton came over, placing their orders onto the table before going back behind the counter, not-so-subtly listening into the conversation.

Remy stared down into the melting marshmallows on top of his cocoa. He shrugged. “I’m a sugar baby, right? So, like, I have to… Provide some sugar or whatever.”

Emile reached over the table and gently took Remy’s hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. “Remy, I’m not going to pressure you. Arrangements don’t always involve sex. I’m perfectly fine just having dinners or hanging out.”

“The sex isn’t really the problem though,” Remy said slightly louder than he’d. He flinched back slightly at his own words. He was never one for being so shy about this sort of stuff, but something about all of this just seemed a bit much. He quietened down. “I can do sex. I love that shit, I’ve had a fair share of hook-ups and I’ve screwed my best friends. Sex was never the issue. I just-“

Remy looked up, his eyes meeting Emile’s. Emile sat patiently with a soft smile on his stupid cute face and Remy’s mind wanders slightly as he thinks about kissing that stupid smile off Emile’s face. He takes a breath before continuing. “I just… I’ve always like, felt weird accepting money and help from people. I was raised to work for stuff- I can’t even accept help from my friends. And this arrangement is just like, I get money just for hanging out with you? And I don’t feel like I’m really earning it.”

“Well, sugar. What would you like to do to feel like you’re earning it?” Emile asked simply.

Remy once again felt himself fall back into the thought of kissing Emile. “I don’t know.”

Emile gently ran his finger up Remy’s arm. He bit his lip slightly and hummed under his breath. “If you’re open to it… Maybe you can come over to my apartment on Wednesday, and we’ll see what happens.”

Remy shivered and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. That works.” He pulled his hand away and finished off his hot chocolate.

The two sat and talked for another 30 minutes. Emile laughed as he brought up past childhood memories of himself and Patton (Who Remy noticed was working with a fond smile on his face, looking up at the two very so often.). Emile eventually drove Remy home, gently brushing a stray hair out of Remy’s face before saying goodbye.

Remy gently touched his face where Emile’s hand had rested. He smiled softly as he walked inside.


	3. Nice And Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy allows himself to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, no proof reading, so sorry for any mistakes. also this started out really cute and i actually really love this chapter, so i hope you guys do too

Emile came to pick Remy up Wednesday afternoon as they planned. The two had spent the past few days talking back and forth a lot more than they had between the last meetings. Remy asked questions about arrangements, Emile answered as best as he could; they shared interests, liked, and dislikes; they talked about kinks and fantasies, whatever came to mind. Remy found himself waking up on Wednesday feeling a lot better than he had before.

Remy slid his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and picked up his glasses, pausing for a few seconds as he considered taking them of not. He sighed and put them on. He wasn’t really at the stage of feeling comfortable enough to leave then off yet.

He checked his phone. Emile had texted him to say he was outside, and Remy couldn’t help but smile. His phone pinged again.

_[image attached]_

Remy’s breath caught in his throat. Emile’s glasses had slightly fallen down his face and his hair was a bit more untamed than usual. His shirt had the first few buttons undone. He was sticking his tongue out, the cheeky bastard. Remy bit his lip and returned his phone to his pocket before heading out the door.

Remy got into Emile’s car and got himself comfortable. Emile reached over and squeezed his thigh before starting the car back up and beginning the short drive back to his apartment. Remy tried to hide his surprise and Emile led him inside – It wasn’t a big apartment, and certainly wasn’t furnished with the highest quality furniture, but it looked cosy and warm and Remy couldn’t help but feel safe.

Emile hung his keys up on a little hook by the door and started walking towards the kitchen. “Feel free to look around, sugar. I’ll make us some drinks.”

Remy nodded and looked around the living room. The couch looked soft and was covered in pillows and throw blanket and – Remy let out a little chuckle at the Stitch plushie resting in the middle of the couch. Of course. He gently ran his hand over the soft fabric of the back of the couch as he walked past it towards a bookshelf.

The shelves were covered in random little things. Disney DVDs, a few poetry books, what looked like an old journal, and a lot of little figurines of characters from movies and shows. Remy gently touched a small figure of Lilo, jumping slightly when he heard Emile clear his throat behind him. He spun around to see Emile standing in the doorway with a smile on his face and two cups in his hands.

Remy gladly took one of the cups (Was that Kenai and Koda? Cute.) and took a sip. Oh – This was the good stuff.

“I forgot to ask how you take your coffee, so I just made the new brand I got, I hope it’s alright,” Emile laughed awkwardly and sat down on the couch. The movement made the Stitch plushie fall and Emile gently moved it onto the coffee table.

Remy nodded as he sat next to Emile. “It’s great. I’m so used to the cheap stuff or drinks from Starbucks, so this is like… A nice change.”

They sat silently after that. Emile occasionally took a sip from his mug and Remy couldn’t help but take notice of every little detail. How he’d close his eyes as he drank, or how he’d lick his lips as he pulled the mug away, chasing the little drip on coffee left behind. Remy felt his stomach flip and his grip on his own mug tightened.

Remy didn’t realise he was still staring at Emile’s lips until the older man chucked and raised his eyebrows. He looked away; cheeks warm. Why was he still so flustered by this situation?

The couch shifted next to him and he looked up to see Emile had gotten closer. The older man took the half empty mug from Remy’s hands and gently set it down onto the coffee table next to his own. His hands then gently cupped Remy’s warm cheeks, tilting his head up ever so slightly. Remy’s lips parted but nothing came out, his words getting stuck and instead coming out as a soft – almost inaudible – gasp.

Emile once again licked his lips, eyes fluttering over Remy’s features as if to take him all in. Remy couldn’t speak. His heart raced in his chest, beating so loud he believed that Emile could probably hear it. Or feel it – His fingers were close to the pulse point on his neck and he felt a shiver run down his back.

Emile’s eyes finally settled on Remy’s lips. Remy swallowed.

“Can I-“

“Please,” Remy near-whimpered, voice quiet and shaking.

Emile leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss so gentle that Remy could’ve cried. Too sweet, too soft- This wasn’t how he pictured it. He’d expected rough, he’d expected needy, he’d expected hands everywhere and clothes being frantically ripped off. But no, here Emile was, all soft hands and gentle lips and Remy couldn’t help but melt into it.

When Emile pulled away, Remy whimpered. Emile laughed, soft and breathy, but his cheeks were red and hot. He gently pulled Remy onto his lap and Remy shifted so he was straddling the older man. One of Emile’s hands raised to tangle his fingers in Remy’s hair, the other resting on his hip as he tugged him back in for another kiss and- Oh, there it was. That’s what Remy had been expecting.

Emile’s tongue pushed past Remy’s lips and Remy moaned and pressed himself closer, his hips rolling down without him even thinking about it. Emile mirrored the action in response and pulled away from Remy’s mouth to start peppering warm kisses down his neck, tugging at Remy’s hair to get better access.

Remy gasped and closed his eyes when he felt Emile’s other hand ghost over the bulge in his jeans from where his cock was begging to be freed. Emile didn’t need telling though. His fingers worked quickly to unbutton and unzip the jeans and Remy helped with shaking hands to pull them down and out of the way.

Emile pulled back and looked down, smirking at the wet patch on Remy’s grey boxers from where he’d started dripping pre.

“I think it’s safe to assume you’re a lot more relaxed now, hm?” Emile asked in a teasing tone.

Remy nodded and rocked against Emile’s hand. “God yes.”

“Well then, sugar,” Emile purred, hands shifting to rest at the base of Remy’s back. “Would you like to move this somewhere a little more comfortable?”

Remy nodded again.

Emile stood up, lifting Remy with ease. Remy let out a little yelp and clung onto Emile. Emile laughed.

The bedroom looked just as cosy as everywhere else. Tan walls mostly covered with posters and framed art; a small desk littered with paper, pens and half-painted figures; a calendar up on the wall; thick white carpet with a pink rug on top at the end of the bed – And the bed itself. It looked a lot softer than the couch had been. And it was, as Remy found out when Emile placed him down onto it.

Emile stood up and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, but Remy shook his head and pulled him close again, unbuttoning it himself as he kisses Emile again. Emile smiled into the kiss and tugged up Remy’s shirt. Remy pulled away just enough to help get himself out of it and Emile shrugged off the now unbuttoned shirt, allowing it to fall onto the carpet.

Remy shuffled back further on the bed and Emile crawled between his legs. The older man hummed softly as he kissed along Remy’s collarbone and up towards his jaw. Remy shivered under the touches and bit his lip.

“You’re still wearing clothes,” He complained.

“So are you,” Emile grinned, hand stroking over the front of Remy’s boxers. Remy whined.

“You’re still wearing more.”

Emile rolled his eyes and pulled away to tug off his own pants, leaving both just in their boxers. He returned to his position between Remy’s legs, kissing down his chest. He paused part way down and looked up at Remy, taking in the sight of the younger boy and the way his blush had begun to spread to his neck. He couldn’t properly see Remy’s eyes – The shades he was still wearing made sure of that – But that was ok. The two had briefly discussed the glasses providing Remy with comfort, and Emile wasn’t about to rip away that shield if Remy didn’t want him to.

Remy shifted under him and whimpered at the lack of physical attention he was being given. Emile chuckled and continued down, eventually reaching the waistband of the grey boxers. He hooked his fingers underneath the fabric and pulled it down. Remy’s cock, no longer being held back, shifted itself to rest against Remy’s stomach.

Remy jumped and moaned when he felt Emile’s tongue on his cock, wet and warm as it ran from base to tip. Emile took the head into his mouth and licked away the pre that was there before pulling off with a little pop. Remy whined and pouted.

“I can give you a lot more than that, sugar. Calm down,” Emile teased.

Remy’s pout vanished instantly.

Emile reached over Remy towards the nightstand beside his bed, digging around the drawer before moving back to his previous position. Remy lifted his head to try and see what it was, and Emile held up the condom wrapper and the small bottle of lube. Remy smiled and lay back again.

Emile pulled off his own boxers and they were added to the pile of discarded clothes. He wrapped one hand around his cock and the other to hold the condom wrapper up to his mouth, tearing the foil packaging with his teeth. Once on, Emile’s attention turned back to Remy, who was now staring at him and biting his lip. Emile couldn’t help but smirk.

He squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and pushed Remy’s legs further apart for better access. Remy shivered at the cool temperature of the lube and Emile quietly murmured an apology as he pushed a finger in. One quickly became two as Remy started getting whiny. It didn’t take much for Remy to ask for more.

“Needy boy, aren’t you?” Emile laughed.

Remy stuck his tongue out in response.

Emile took hold of Remy’s hips and lined his cock up before thrusting in. Remy cursed and moaned, pushing back against him.

“Good?” Emile asked.

Remy nodded. “V-Very.”

Emile grinned and tightened his grip on Remy’s hips, nails digging into Remy’s skin. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting forward again, harder than before. Remy’s back arched and he moaned. Emile repeated the action before picking up a steady pace, feeling his cock twitch just from the sight of Remy below him.

“H_-Haah_\- Fuck, please- _Sir_-“

Emile’s eyes widened and his movements stuttered slightly but once he recovered, he growled and moved faster, earning himself louder, more needy sounds. Remy desperately reached around Emile and scratched down his back, whimpering and whining as his cock twitched and leaked pre onto his stomach.

“Please, please, _please_,” Remy begged, arching up and squeezing his eyes shut. He loud out a breathy, “Oh, fuck-“ before moaning again and cumming.

Emile knew he wasn’t going to last long after that, looking down at Remy’s flushed face and red bitten lips and still twitching cock. He thrusted a little harder, his rhythm faltering. He was right, he didn’t last much longer. He moaned and panted as he came into the condom, finally letting go of Remy’s hips, hands resting on the bed either side of Remy’s body just to keep himself up.

The two gave themselves a minute to catch their breath before Emile pulled away.

“Stay here, I’ll be back in a second,” He said to Remy, who just nodded in response.

He came back a few minutes later with a fresh pair of boxers on and a tray with two mugs and a cloth on it. He gently wiped the mess off of Remy’s body before throwing the cloth into a laundry basket Remy hadn’t noticed earlier. He helped Remy sit up and handed him a cup.

“Thought you’d like a drink,” He said with a smile.

Remy hummed and sipped the coffee. The steam fogged up his shades and he looked back up at Emile.

“You haven’t asked me to take them off,” He said. Then he added, “The glasses.”

Emile shook his head. “You said they’re a comfort item, I thought I’d leave it up to you.”

Remy bit his lip. “You can take them off. If you want.”

“Really?”

Remy nodded. “I feel safe around you. I’m fine with it.”

Emile put down his drink and reached out towards Remy, gently lifting the glasses off his face and setting then down on the nightstand. Remy squinted at the change in lighting, grumbling quietly under his breath before looking properly at Emile.

Emile smiled. “Your eyes are pretty.”

“Oh shush, they’re just grey.”

“And? They look nice,” Emile said. His hands, warm from holding his drink, once again gently cupped Remy’s face. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Remy’s nose. “I’m glad you feel safe.”

Remy whined and hid his face against Emile’s bare chest. “Mphh. Shut up.”


End file.
